1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to vias used in displays, such as liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
The performance of an LCD may be measured with respect to a variety of factors. For example, the brightness of the display, the visibility of the display when viewed at an angle, the refresh rate of the display, and various other factors may all describe an LCD and/or determine whether a display will be useful in the context of a given device. For example, with respect to brightness, factors which may affect the brightness of a display include the area available to transmit light at each picture element (i.e., pixel) of the display. Likewise, another factor that may influence the brightness of an LCD may be the manner in which the liquid crystals forming the display are modulated. In particular, such modulation of the liquid crystals determines the amount of light transmitted by a pixel at a given time and artifacts, discontinuities, or irregularities in the fields affecting the liquid crystals may affect the perceived brightness of a pixel.